falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Davison's nightkin
The Davison's nightkin was a group of Unity nightkin, under the command of the Captain Davison. Background Before 2162, the Davison's nightkin was a troop of nightkin lead by Captain Davison, wandering the wasteland by order of the Master likely to find vaults or pure humans. After the Master's death in March 2162, the Unity was dismantled and the Davison's nightkin continued to wander in the Wasteland.The Courier: "And who are you, exactly?" Davison: "Me? I am devoted to Antler. But before Antler? Hmm... Captain, once. Last name, Davison. First name... don't remember. I commanded a troop of Nightkin. The Master's elite. A great honor, very proud. Something happened. We wandered the desert. Life without Master was... hard. The others' minds going strange, going crazy. But then I found us new master. I find us Antler! Since then, everything's been going really well." (Davison's dialogue) This time, the mutants were without a goal, and also becoming crazy and severely delusional, because of prolonged use of Stealth Boys and the loss of guidance of the Master. Sometime after, Davison found a brahmin skull that, in his madness, he thought to be their leader named Antler. This delusion, now taking the place of the Master, gave him orders and guidance, one of which was to find Stealth Boys to appeased them.The Courier: "Are you all right? You sound... strange." Davison: "I am in command of my faculties! In command of my troops! Antler guides me in all things! As I in turn guide my kin!" (Davison's dialogue) By 2281, Davison found a paper talking about a shipment of one hundred Stealth Boys for the REPCONN test site in the Mojave Wasteland, and Antler ordered them to search in the area.The Courier: "Maybe I can help." Davison: "Good. Antler brought us here for a reason... Why was that, Antler? Right! A piece of paper. Shipment invoice. Hundreds of Stealth Boys, sent here a long time ago... But Stealth Boys must be in the one room one we don't search yet - the one we can't search." (Davison's dialogue) When they arrived at the REPCONN test site, a fight between the Bright Brotherhood, occupying the area, and Davison's nightkin began. After the fight, the surviving members of the Bright Brotherhood were forced to move to the upper levels of the REPCONN Test Site, and Davison's nightkin moved down to the basement to find the Stealth Boys.The Courier: "Tell me more about these "demons."" Jason Bright: "The demons appeared from nowhere... except it might be more accurate to say they never actually "appeared" at all. The demons are invisible. Where one of them stands, the most one sees is the air shimmering, like sunlight on water... They set upon us as we were on our way to worship one morning. We had just entered the basement. My flock fought bravely, and killed a few, but at such cost. Nearly half of us died or went missing. The rest of us retreated up here. One of the demons raved at us, but they have not tried to attack us since. Still, their demonic presence brought all progress towards the Great Journey to a standstill. But now you have come. Once again, the creator has sent a human to help us across a seemingly insurmountable obstacle." (Jason Bright's dialogue)The Courier: "I came here on behalf of the ghouls upstairs." Davison: "A human who is friend to ghouls? Suspicious. You mean the ones upstairs. Antler used intercom, told them stay put. But they want to come down in basement anyways? I cannot allow. My kin are... not right in head like I am. They attack you on sight. Ghouls too. They crazy. Your ghoul friends have to wait until you find what Antler brought us to get." (Davison's dialogue) Sometime after the fight, the Courier came across REPCONN test site and decided the fate of the Davison's nightkin, helping them and making them leave the Mojave Wasteland, or killing them all. Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Unity characters